The present invention relates to a method of computer controlled irrigation and fertigation based on one or more sensors which measure the total water and/or nutrient consumption by a plant. All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
The commercial production of plants and plant material for consumption is plagued with many difficulties associated with natural botanical characteristics and the environment in which the plants are grown. Proper horticultural practices to minimize these difficulties and maximize plant growth and production are necessary to ensure commercially viable production.
Commercial farms have evolved to grow plants in organized rows. The rows help facilitate the planting, feeding, trimming, watering, maintenance and harvesting of the plants or food products grown by the plants. Conventional growing practices often utilize sprinkler and flood-type irrigation techniques and mass spraying of chemicals used to fumigate and fertilize.
Sprinkler and flood irrigation along with mass spraying, besides being wasteful of water and chemical resources, often damage surface soils and both ground water and surface water sources. Irrigating floodwater applied to fields promotes erosion and promotes run-off of fertilizers and pesticides into water sources. In arid environments flood irrigation often leads to soil mineralization associated with the build-up of surface salts. Flood irrigation also creates large swings over time in the amount of moisture in the soil, which stresses the plants.
Agricultural fields, especially those in continuous use, year after year, are usually infested with harmful nematodes that attack the roots of plants. The development of nematode resistant plant varieties and crop rotation has lessened the problem of nematode infestation but only to a limited extent. Prior to planting, a field is typically fumigated with a substance such as methyl bromide in an effort to kill the nematodes, but this also has achieved limited success since the harmful nematodes reside approximately 12 inches below the surface of the soil. The use of methyl bromide is also being severely restricted or banned completely in some regions due to adverse environmental affects associated with its use. Methyl bromide and other fumigants also kill many of the organisms in the soil that are beneficial to plants.
Furthermore, in traditional flood irrigation a significant percentage of water applied to a field is lost either through evaporation to the air or downward migration below the effective root zone of the plants. The downward migration of water also has the negative consequence of carrying fertilizers, pesticides and insecticides into the groundwater. This technique wastes water resources, as does more advanced sprinkler techniques, although to a lesser extent.
Thus traditional irrigation methods are very wasteful of resources that are not focused on plant production and have a harsh impact on the environment.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.